


A Real Life Fantasy

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantastic Racism, M/M, Magical Realism, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	A Real Life Fantasy

**11:50 AM**

It was raining.It felt like it was always raining these days.As a matter of fact it rained so much he was pretty much used it.Heck,they all were at this point.

They all lived together in a rather large apartment.They lived together for a several years now and they'd known each other for almost even longer.

 


End file.
